lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:GlyphesHanso/Transcriptions
} |1=Alvar Hanso- "As with all you've already been told, you are bound by your honor and commitment to keep what you are about to hear a secret." |2=Alvar Hanso- "...we will know that the one true way has been found." |3=Mittelwerk- "We have done our level best, and yet..." |4=Onscreen- "© 1975 The Hanso Foundation" |5=Mittelwerk- "You know it by heart, don't waver..." |6=Alvar Hanso- "Commissioned under the highest secrecy, through the U.N. Security Council..." |7=Alvar Hanso- "...the DeGroots, the few high ranking members of my organization." |8=Mittelwerk- "...and I just want to tell all of you, that I trust you to do what is best." |9=Alvar Hanso- "Thank you and namaste." |10=Alvar Hanso- "It also stands for the one true way." |11= |12=Alvar Hanso- "In 1962, only thirteen years ago, the world came to the brink of Nuclear War. The United States and The Soviet Union almost fulfilled the promise of mutual assured destruction. A promise they continue to foster through a destructive Cold War." |13=Alvar Hanso- "If you are watching this film, you already know and have worked with Gerald and Karen DeGroot..." |14=Alvar Hanso- "I'm..." |15=Alvar Hanso- "After the Cuban Missile Crisis, both nations decided to find a solution. The result.." |16=Alvar Hanso- "The precise location of the facility is known only to myself..." |17=Onscreen- "ORIENTATION" |18=Alvar Hanso- "In a few weeks, after your induction, counseling and survival training, you and your colleagues will be shipped to a top secret facil ..." |19=Alvar Hanso- "His results are chilling, and attention must be paid." |20=Alvar Hanso- "Although the equation has been buried by those who commissioned it..." |21=Alvar Hanso- "Why all the security, all the secrecy? The answer is simple." |22=Alvar Hanso- "It predicts the exact number of years and months before humanity extinguishes itself." |23=Alvar Hanso- "The equation is the brain child of the Italian mathematician Enzo Valenzetti." |24=Mittelwerk- "So now, we have to take radical action..." |25=Mittelwerk- "So when you go in, you have to keep up the story." |26=Alvar Hanso- "DHARMA is an acronym for Department of Heuristics and Research on Material Applications." |27=Alvar Hanso- "...ive. Why we have assembled the greatest minds in the world and given them unlimited funds and access." |28=Mittelwerk- "Our operatives at the Vik Institute have verified this figure. If..." |29=Alvar Hanso- "...all of the support you will need, including regular medicine and food drops will be made in perpetuity." |30=Alvar Hanso- "What you may not know is why we have assembled the DHARMA Initiat..." |31=Alvar Hanso- "...was the Valenzetti Equation." |32=Alvar Hanso- "...and through your research, you will help human..." |33=Alvar Hanso- "...underground laboratories with the facilities you will need to do your research, with optimal expediency..." |34=Mittelwerk- "...but I promise you, someone is going to hel..." |35=Alvar Hanso- "When you have created through science the inaudible ..." |36=Alvar Hanso- "...Alvar Hanso." |37=Alvar Hanso- "The fate of the human race is in your hands." |38=Alvar Hanso- "Whether through nuclear fire, chemical and biological warfare, conventional warfare, pandemic, over-population..." |39=Alvar Hanso- "...founders and masterminds of the DHARMA initiative. By now, you also know there are many research goals for our joint venture." |40=Alvar Hanso- "...panic. It has always been my belief that we ignore warnings at our own peril; and thus, the DHARMA Initiative was born." |41=Mittelwerk- "We must make absolute certain we are hitting precise genetic targets..." |42=Mittelwerk- "Exactly. You'd find the best way to get it done - precisely, surgically..." |43=Mittelwerk- "We all know what happened - the DHARMA Initiative failed." |44=Alvar Hanso- "Broadcasting in a frequency and encryption known only to us..." |45=Mittelwerk- "...without allowing for any more suffering than is absolutely necessary. (Sigh)" |46=Mittelwerk- "The villages of Filan (?) and Vetul-Milani (?) have allowed us to test our vaccine on them." |47=Man in audience- "But Tom, these are people, innocent human beings, and we're just-" Mittelwerk- "If you knew, with mathematical certainty, that you could end all famine, war, and poverty, what would you do...?" |48=Mittelwerk- "...and they believe we are bringing them the cure," |49=Mittelwerk- "...we have engineered into the virus." |50=Alvar Hanso- "We have constructed several stations on the island" |51=Alvar Hanso- "Your research is intended to do nothing less than save the world as we know it." |52=Alvar Hanso- "A radio transmitter has also been erected on the island..." |53=Mittelwerk- "They think they are infected by a virus carried by local macaques..." |54=Mittelwerk- "We have tried to change those values by manipulating the environment in many, many ways." |55=Mittelwerk- "...more or less people succumb, we have failed." |56=Mittelwerk- "We need not take any more lives than is absolutely necessary. Yes?" |57=Mittelwerk- "Then the bodies of the dead must be brought to the station immediately for full genetic work-up" |58=Mittelwerk- "It is not fair that innocents have to die so that we can perfect this virus." |59=Man- "Hey!" Mittelwerk- "We have an intruder!" Man- "She has a camera! Get her!" (incomprehensible shouting) Rachel- "No! Get off me! Get off! Stop!" Man- "We got her." Rachel- "Get off me! No!" |60=Alvar Hanso- "When, through your research, you manage to change the numerical value of any one of these factors" |61=Mittelwerk- "The optimal mortality rate is 30 percent." |62=Mittelwerk- "Is there something reflecting in the back?" Rachel- "Oh God!" Mittelwerk- "Somebody grab her!" |63=Alvar Hanso- "...we will be able to change those core factors, and give humanity a chance to survive." |64=Alvar Hanso- "Only by manipulating the environment, by finding scientific solutions to all of our problems..." |65=Mittelwerk- "When the deaths begin you must comfort everyone with compassion and empathy" |66=Mittelwerk- "...this inscrutable equation keeps bringing us back to the numbers" |67=Alvar Hanso- "The transmitter will only broadcast the core numerical values of the Valenzetti Equation." |68=Alvar Hanso- "That is the work to which you have committed yourself. Change the core values of the Valenzetti Equation, and you will change the course of destiny." |69=Mittelwerk- "And in spite of every effort of the Foundation, we are gripped in the tyranny of those six numbers." |70=Alvar Hanso- "Valenzetti gave numerical values to the core environmental and human factors in his equation: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42." }}Pour la documentation, voir Modèle:GlyphesHanso. Catégorie:HansoExposed